gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Osiris
Grand Theft Auto Online |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Banshee (needle) Vacca (dial texture) |inttxd = Vacca |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = osiris |handlingname = OSIRIS |textlabelname = OSIRIS |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Pegassi Osiris is a two-door hypercar featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Osiris is heavily based on the , while its front end resembles the . The rear lights and main spoiler design take heavy influence from the as well as the Pagani Huayra, with the distinctively large humps on the rear with exhaust system built into the center. The car features "frog-eye" headlights, and the hood has a similar approach to the Cheetah, having a "V" shape raised hood, a silver Pegassi logo is located in the lower-front of the hood. The rear can be said to be disproportional to the main cockpit, wherein the cockpit is further towards the front than the back, leaving room for the large engine in the mid position. The rear also features intakes on the sides, both on the top and on the skirts. A silver Pegassi logo is located directly under the brake light, as well as the Pegassi name badge below the right taillight. There also appears to be a center brake light under the wing mounts. The V necked window shares a similar design to the Turismo R, with the exception of a shorter window. This is the first Pegassi car to have no obvious Lamborghini design influence. The Osiris shares the same engine layout, engine design and fuel-tank location as the Turismo R and Cheetah. It is one of six cars in the series to feature s, the others being the Stirling GT, RE-7B, X80 Proto, Tezeract and Vagner. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Osiris is impressive for a car of its class. The initial acceleration is slightly better than the Zentorno, thanks to the increased traction. This traction, along with its AWD layout, makes the car very smooth at taking turns, and rarely requires a drift to take a sharp corner. The Osiris is also very impressive off-road, and it is able to compete with other off-road vehicles uphill given its AWD and high torque output. With off-road tires, it is very formidable. Its top speed is also slightly superior to the Zentorno, although a few supercars are still one-up it in top speed terms. The Osiris (along with the Zentorno) does not have suspension upgrades available at Los Santos Customs. Despite this, the Osiris remains very stable due to its low profile and width. The specifications shown on Legendary Motorsport are also very similar to the real life specifications of the Pagani Huayra. Braking is noticeably better than other cars in the Super class. The car is powered by a high-power engine, pushing what is stated to be 750hp through the 6 liter V12 (according to the website), while the engine model appears to be a single-overhead camshaft V8, evidently by the exhaust manifolds seen when the rear hood is removed. The car features intercoolers located directly after the side-intakes, suggesting the car is turbocharged. The exact same engine model is found in the Cheetah, Turismo R, T20, Reaper, and FMJ. The Osiris' engine noise is shared with the Alpha's. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = Osiris-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Osiris-GTAV-IlluminatedFrontBadge.jpg|The Osiris front badge illuminated when the lights are turned on. Osiris-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Osiris on Legendary Motorsport in the enhanced version. Osiris-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Osiris on Rockstar Games Social Club. PegassiOsiris-GTAO-SocialClub2.jpg|The Osiris on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. PegassiOsiris-GTAO-SocialClub3.jpg|The Osiris in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Available in the player's garage in single player. ;Enhanced version *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $1,950,000. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $1,950,000. *This vehicle may be selected randomly as a high-class target source vehicle from Securoserv during an import mission with one of three variations: 5L33K, PH4R40H and 0H3LLO. Trivia * is the name of the god of death in Egyptian mythology, further referencing the Huayra, whose name is based on , an Andean wind god. *The default radio stations for the Osiris are FlyLo FM & Soulwax FM. *Despite being a gull-wing like the Stirling GT, when the doors are opened, the character animation is that of a normal door, unlike the Stirling GT which has a unique animation, this is due to the position of the door handles on the respective doors, the Osiris having its handle in a relatively normal position (at standing height) while the Stirling GT has a handle right at the bottom of the door above the sill. *The Osiris emits a unique electrical beep when the engine is turned off, it also shares the same start-up "beep" with various vehicles, such as the XA-21. *When the player turns on the lights, it also illuminates the front Pegassi logo on the car. The same occurs with the Cheetah, Turismo R and the Casco. *When the turbo is added in Los Santos Customs, a unique blow-off sound is heard when changing gears. **Also, when fitting new exhausts, the car will take a while to backfire when revved, it will instead sound like it has stalled, and is trying to re-start the engine. The same applies to the Stirling GT. *The overstitches of the seats, steering wheel and dashboard match the color of the rims. *If a player tries to exit an overturned Osiris, explosive charges on the door hinges will blow the gull-wing doors off, allowing the player to leave the vehicle. This also occurs with the Stirling GT. Navigation }}de:Osiris (V) es:Osiris fr:Osiris pl:Osiris pt:Osiris Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Vehicles with non-standard door designs Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class